


What If: Shore Leave (a Broken Road alternate timeline)

by AricaZorel



Series: All or Nothing [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Choices, Biotics (Mass Effect), Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, One Shot, Partying, Shore Leave, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AricaZorel/pseuds/AricaZorel
Summary: As best friends Kaidan and Kori have never paid any attention to the assumptions others made about their relationship. As the Reapers continue their assault on all sentient species galaxy wide, their bond only grows stronger. Joker’s suggestion of a party while on shore leave gives the Normandy crew a much needed reprieve from the front lines but also provides unexpected opportunities. Will friendship finally blossom into something more or will the night turn into one big disaster for two best friends?~~~~~This is a Mass Effect one shot revolving around the idea that Kaidan and Kori have been friends since their days in the SR1. An alternative take on what could have happened if Kaidan and Kori had never been romantically involved on the SR1 during the main canon of "Broken Road."
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Original Character(s), Kaidan Alenko/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All or Nothing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848730
Kudos: 2





	What If: Shore Leave (a Broken Road alternate timeline)

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other works for Kori and Kaidan, I'm tagging this one with a smut warning. It's during the last section after the small scene with the couch. 
> 
> This is just meant to be a 'what if' kind of thing. It has been rolling around in my head since I finished Broken Road so here you go. Enjoy!

Reese sat on the back of the faux leather or maybe it was real leather sofa on the upper level of Shepard's new apartment. It was huge, ornate, and like nothing she associated with either its former or current tenants. Neither Anderson nor Shepard had ever seemed to be one for material things. Now Shepard had this huge place and was throwing a party for his friends and crew. It was still strange to be partying with her C.O., but she had decided to accept the invite, nevertheless. Who got to party with the invincible Commander Shepard anyway?

The Lt. Commander had come with Major Alenko at his insistence. It wasn't a date or any- thing, but she knew some of the others saw it differently. Doing her best to ignore the stares from Vega and Jack, the ops officer had tried to distance herself some of the night from the second human specter but with little success. He always sought her out if she was gone too long. The attention was nice, but it was also confusing and somewhat frustrating. Since his release from the hospital after the incident on Mars, he had gone out of his way to make time or excuses to see her. In fairness, she had found herself doing the same thing, usually not minding his presence.

As she sat behind Kaidan on the couch, she smiled as Joker and Traynor 'argued' over EDI. It was cute and a little creepy at the same time. Either way, Reese was fairly sure EDI and Joker shared a bond that would never be broken. In fact, the A.I. had told Reese that she found the specialist's interest flattering but was only interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Jeff. Soon after that confession EDI had started offering the ops officer advice on advancing her own relationship with a certain L2 biotic. Reese had quickly changed the subject much to EDI's dismay.

“You know she did smash my head into the side of a shuttle-- _twice_ ,” Kaidan commented as Reese wondered how long he had been waiting to bring that up.

“I know. I heard it from Liara,” Traynor said as Joker shook his head.

“She wasn't even EDI then,” the pilot said defensively.

“It really is unfair of you to bring it up,” Samantha observed as Kaidan looked at Joker.

“You know you're right. I don't even know what made me think of it...” he conceded as Shepard walked up behind the opposite couch which Traynor sat on.

“Apology accepted,” Joker replied.

“You all aren't really fighting over EDI, are you?" the Commander asked.

“What? No....why would we?"

“’Cause that's what it sounded like when I was walking over here except the part about Kaidan's head...”

“Aww, and it’s such a nice head,” Reese finally said as he rubbed the top of his scalp.

Alenko would have sighed in contentment if they had been alone. When he had a killer migraine, especially right after getting out of the hospital, Reese usually helped by using the massaging techniques he had taught her. It was the one time he allowed himself to indulge in her feather lights touch.

Now it took all he had not to turn red at the attention she was showing him. Shepard shook his head, as Joker asked, “Hey, Kaidan, I’ve never had the nerve to ask, but what's with the hair? Is that product or is it naturally _whatever_ that is?"

“Actually, its static electricity. Biotics build up a static charge like ships in FTL. The L3 implants minimize the effects but the L2s can be pretty painful,” Kaidan answered matter of factly.

“Wow I was just screwing with you. Now I’m _that_ asshole,” Joker replied as Reese smiled. He didn't advertise it, but Joker could actually be a nice guy when he wanted to be. Offending Kaidan or any member of the crew was never the motivation behind his humor. Kaidan took it in stride, but Reese found herself being a little offended but kept her mouth shut. No sense in getting mad over something that was harmless.

The conversation found its way back to EDI and the 'love triangle' thanks to Shepard. Reese realized she had been staring at the pilot when Kaidan turned to her and commented softly, “As much as I like that, you can stop now.”

Startled she looked down at him and saw her hand still resting on the crown of his head, fingers still massaging his scalp. Her grey eyes grew wide and she sheepishly removed her hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay...want to grab a snack or something? The arguing over an unshackled A.I. is starting to get a little creepy...” he said as she nodded her agreement.

“I think I saw some snacks in the kitchen...if they're still there...” the Major offered as he rose to his feet. Reese followed suit as Joker asked, “Hey where are you two going?"

“I’m hungry and drinking on an empty stomach never works out well for me...” Kaidan replied as Shepard eyed the two officers.

“That's it? Getting food? Nothing _else_?" their C.O. teased.

“No, Shepard. Food only and getting away from the current topic of conversation,” the Major answered.

“Your loss,” the N7 replied as he turned his attention to an annoyed pilot and an equally flustered specialist.

Alenko chuckled and guided Reese to the staircase nearest the front door. Before he started down the steps, he turned back to her and asked, “Are you okay? You seem _distracted_...”

“I’m fine,” she replied a little too quickly.

He frowned at her. “Really?"

She looked passed him to the neon lights outside the huge windows. “Really. Don't worry about it. It's nothing—"

“Kori...”

She looked back at him. His whiskey-colored eyes pleaded with her to tell him the truth. She could never refuse him when he looked at her that way. Sighing she said, “I just guess I never realized how sensitive I am to someone making comments about you being an L2 even if it was unintentional.”

The Major cocked his head as he said, “I’ve dealt with that for a long time. I don't pay much attention to it now. People will always have an opinion on it...”

“I know. And I know Joker really didn’t mean anything by it. I just...”

“What?"

“I like your hair...”

He chuckled again as he shrugged. “You're one of the few to ever tell me that.”

She ran a hand quickly through his short dark hair as she smiled. “You mean more women haven’t told you how dashing you look with your biotically charged hair?"

“Reese, you know I haven’t dated much, being an L2 and all,” he reminded her as a light blush came over his features.

“Their loss,” she found herself blurting out. Kaidan looked at her with surprise but said nothing. Realizing what she had said she let her hand drop to her side, not sure what to do.

Finally, Kaidan said, “Maybe we should go get that food now.”

“Yeah,” Reese agreed as she followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. A distraction was definitely in order...and maybe some drinking to make the awkwardness seem normal.

*******

Reese snacked on some chips as she held onto a beer Kaidan had insisted she try. It was close to the Canadian Lagers he had drunk growing up in Vancouver he said. It wasn’t bad actually and much tamer than what Jack and Vega had tried to get her to drink earlier. Granted the L5 Cerberus experiment biotic could drink all she wanted and not pay for it in the morning. Vega had tequila shot contests with Cortez. She wasn’t sure about everyone else’s drinking habits but Kaidan was known to throw back a beer or two every once in a while. Reese however only drank socially, never when she was by herself. It just wasn’t her thing especially given her high metabolism. Thanks to the ‘ _accident’_ on her home colony, the eezo charged nanites that had helped terraform the colony had changed her physiology to speed up her metabolism. It was even greater than that of a normal biotic. She was constantly under watch by the doctors on her assignments and given a regular regiment of stabilizing agents to allow her to live normally.

Shepard, Chakwas, and Kaidan were the only ones that knew about her condition. And she hadn’t even wanted to tell Kaidan but aboard the SR1 he had wondered why she had to visit the med bay as much as he did, and she wasn’t even an L2. Begrudgingly she had told him, and she supposed that was one of the initial reasons they had started getting along so well on the old Normandy.

Currently she was leaning against the railing of the upper level watching as most of the other biotics in their group were having a heated debate with Vega over physical strength versus biotics. So far, his argument consisted of his own physical fitness. She gave him credit for his attempt but against three other biotics (not including herself) she didn’t think he had a leg to stand on. She engaged in what EDI had called observation mode and let the others compete in the friendly debate.

Reese took in the modern art adorning the wall behind them as Vega once again attempted to prove his case. “Absolutely! Biotics are impressive. I’m not saying they aren’t.”

“You’re just saying they’re not _that_ impressive,” Liara replied with her head in her hand.

He took a few steps toward the group. “I’m not saying that. I’m just saying—Aww, shit.”

Reese shook her head in amusement as she saw Shepard walk up to stand beside Jacob. When the Commander glanced her way, all she did was smile and shake her head. His attention turned to Liara when she commented, “No. It’s fine. I’m sure no one here is _insulted_.”

Kaidan said, “Only a little.”

“Maybe,” Taylor agreed as Reese held up her hands, not wanting to be a part of the argument.

“I’m just saying…What I’m trying to say is…I mean check out these guns,” the Lt. offered as he began posing to show off. “Biotics can’t give you this kind of fine instrument. The peak physical form you see before you!”

“Ok you work for it. I get that,” Jacob replied.

“I mean it. Check. Me. Out.”

“Is there more to your argument?” Liara asked as Reese did check out the Lt. She had done it before and agreed he was nice to look at.

“Come on in closer. Don’t be shy,” Vega encouraged as Reese downed the last of her beer.

Taylor laughed and said, “Yeah, don’t be shy.”

Finally, Shepard said, “Hey what’s going on here? Everyone playing nice?”

“Of course. James was just explaining how physical conditioning trumps biotics.” Liara answered.

“Really? You going there James?” the N7 asked as he crossed his arms.

“Come on Loco. You have to go with me on this one. Biotics are strong but unpredictable,” Vega explained. “All that cooling down.”

“Shepard, where did you find this guy?” Jacob asked.

“I wouldn’t call the crews’ biotics unpredictable. I don’t think the Reapers would either,” the CO replied.

“A person can improve their physique. But biotics…they are what they are,” the N7 recruit observed. Then he turned to Kaidan and asked, “And what about our poor friend stuck with flawed implants?”

Reese found herself shifting uncomfortably at the mention of Alenko’s L2 implant as he replied,” Wait. What? You _aren’t_ talking about me, are you? Ah, I maybe L2, but I’ve worked very hard. Now I can Reave.”

“Really? That’s—Nooo,” Jacob said in disbelief.

Liara added, “That’s a bit strange.”

“Ok, ok, maybe it’s not conditioning exactly,” Vega conceded as Reese took a step forward pushing off the railing.

“Maybe it’s just the condition of one James Vega,” he said striking his favorite pose again.

“Hey Liara, check this out. This guy never has to cool down,” He teased. “In fact, the hotter the better.”

“Wait, we’re still talking about combat, right?” Kaidan asked not really liking where the conversation was going.

“You know, the Lt. does have a point. Biotics are a little intangible when compared to something that’s right in front of you…” Shepard commented as Liara looked at him in surprise.

“Wow, did you really just say that?” Kaidan asked as Liara shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Liara. I’m sure Shepard won’t mind if you look, but just don’t touch,” Vega replied.

The Asari sighed as the Lt. turned his attention to the other female present. “Hey, Reese, that doesn’t mean you can’t look too. I saw you take a step forward a moment ago. Like what you see?”

She narrowed her eyes and said nothing. “Oh, wow. Too impressed to say anything?”

“Hey, why don’t we just stick to what we were talking about,” Kaidan said as he took a step in between the two.

Vega looked at the Major. “This _is_ what we were talking about. My impressive physique verses your intangible biotics. Which is more likely to get a woman’s attention?”

“You’d be surprised what those ‘ _intangible_ _biotics’_ can do…” Jacob offered as Shepard watched the situation unfold.

“I agree with, Taylor,” Kaidan said, keeping himself between the younger man and Kori. “Have you ever experienced those intangible biotics first hand, Vega?”

“Well, no offense Major, but from what I’ve seen my guns get more attention than your impressive biotics,” Vega went on. “I know Mako has eyed me on more than one occasion because of them.”

“Oh, get off it, Vega,” Alenko replied, annoyed that the other Marine had used his nickname for her. “You think everything of the opposite gender eyes you.”

“A least, I get more than the ‘ _oh he’s a nice guy, just not someone I’d want to date’_ ,” the Lt. replied. “Come on, Mako. Help me out here.”

“No, she doesn’t have to add to this juvenile discussion,” Kaidan objected as he stood fully in between the two now. Shepard watched as a purple energy field began glowing behind the Major.

“Ummm, James, you may want to tone it down now,” Shepard warned, drawing on previous experience.

“Why? I think her input could settle this, but Grease won’t let her talk…”

“Let her? She can talk if she wants to, but she doesn’t— “

“ _ENOUGH!!!”_ Reese roared as she let loose a biotically charged punch, throwing both Vega and Alenko off balance. “Both of you shut the hell up! I can decide for myself, and I can talk for myself. This is a freaking party, not a pissing contest.”

Vega braced himself against the railing while Kaidan collected himself off the floor from where he had fallen. The group watched as she stormed passed them as she added, “Whatever I may think about how good Vega looks, _you_ , Kaidan, should know better than to think that’s _all_ I consider.”

“And that is why you don’t want to piss her off,” Shepard said as he shrugged his shoulders as the LC disappeared.

“I, ah, maybe should go talk to her,” Alenko said as he rubbed his neck uneasily.

“Sure, you don’t need a bodyguard?” Vega commented as he brushed himself off.

“No,” Kaidan said firmly as he took off after her.

~~~~~

It took him ten minutes, but Alenko finally found the Ops Officer standing in the large walk-in closet of the second bedroom on the upper level. She stood with her back to the door, her forehead resting against the cool wood of the closet. She made no move to acknowledge him when he entered. All he did was walk over to her and stand silently behind her.

After several long moments, he finally said softly, “Kori, I’m sorry…”

“You could have just left it alone,” she replied without looking at him.

“I—I didn’t think—I just _acted_ ,” he admitted as he looked down at the expensive beige carpet. “I felt you flaring behind me…I thought that’s why…because he was going to…want your attention.”

Reese stirred just a little at his confession. Kaidan had been jealous…He looked up at her as she said, “I wasn’t doing it because of that—it’s because he brought up your implant…”

Kaidan frowned. “My implant?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re one of the strongest men I know,” she confessed into the wood.

The Major placed a hand on her upper arms and gently turned her towards him. “Kori, I can handle it. I have had to for a long time…but it’s nice to have someone who has your back.”

She looked up at him with a mixed expression. He brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face and said, “You mean a lot to me…You’re one of the bravest, strongest, kindest, most stubborn women I know. And I’m a better person for knowing you.”

“Kaidan—" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled down at her as he cradled her head. “Are we good now?”

“Yes, _Grease_ ” she replied simply as he kissed her forehead. She could feel his lips form a grin against her skin as she used the nickname Vega had given him because of his hair.

“Just remind me not to make you mad again,” he commented with a soft chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she tried to hide her face against his chest so he wouldn’t see her embarrassment.

“No harm done. I had just forgotten how strong your biotic punches can be,” he admitted. “I think they’ve gotten stronger.”

“Practice,” she said as she looked to the door. “Maybe we should go back and join the party before people start getting ideas.”

“Aye, aye ma’am,” he said with a mock salute.

She shook her head as she led them out of the bedroom but caught his left hand before contact between them was broken completely.

She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist as they went to see if James’ debate still raged.

~~~~~

Kaidan led them back to the balcony area and found the group still there, talking or debating; he wasn’t sure. He shook his head and listened as Vega continued his biotics versus physical strength inquisition. Reese stood slightly behind him, still not sure being near Vega after she crashed him into the railing was a good idea. Kaidan hadn’t given her a choice though.

“When you were younger did you just throw people around for fun?” the Lt. asked in all seriousness.

“ _People_?” Liara asked with surprise as Shepard stood beside her, shaking his head in silent laughter.

“You know…People, things, stuff, pets, cars, whatever,” he elaborated.

“Of course not,” the Asari replied, shock still in her voice.

“Aww yeah,” Jacob said with a grin.

“As a kid,” Kaidan added with a mischievous grin. “ _All_ the time.”

“All the time,” Taylor agreed as Reese rolled her eyes.

“Cool. Must have drove your parents crazy,” Vega commented as he eyed Reese for a split second and then looked away.

“Not for me, exactly…” Reese offered from behind Alenko, trying to make a peace offering. He stepped aside to allow her to stand beside him. “It kind of scared the boys away for me…”

“Really?” the Lt. asked confused.

“I wasn’t born with biotics. Mine didn’t manifest until I was a teen in high school, exposure to an eezo accident. Anyway, not having had years of practice, it made high school even more awkward,” she admitted.

“Wow. I can see that,” the marine agreed with a grin. “But don’t let anyone tell you that you don’t have it under control now.”

She nodded. “Sorry about earlier.”

“No need…I get it. I was just messing with you. But I won’t make you mad ever again. Promise, Mako.”

She nodded as Kaidan said softly, “That wasn’t so bad…”

“ _Alenko_ — “she said in a warning tone.

“Ok, I won’t say I told you so,” he murmured as Liara and Vega started up again.

“I’m pissed, but I’m not going to let that ruin the party,” the Lt. said.

“Well that’s good news,” the Shadow Broker replied.

“Hey, more drinks?” he said instead. “Jacob? L2?”

“Hey, easy,” Kaidan replied as Reese placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok, I’ll go get the next round. Be right back,” the Ops Officer offered as she turned from the group and saw Miranda Lawson coming up the stairs. They nodded at each other but said nothing.

“Hey, Reese?”

She turned back at the top of the stairs and saw Kaidan looking back at her. “More of the same.”

“Yes sir,” she said giving him a mock salute.

He glared but smiled too. As he turned back to the group of biotics, Reese wondered exactly what the rest of the night would bring. She actually found herself wanting to be with Kaidan and not away from him like she had planned on. Was that a good thing? Only time would tell.

~~~~~

Reese had pulled out another 6 pack from the frig and started back up the stair when she heard more arguing from the balcony area. _“Aww, hell” w_ as all she could think. Vega and Liara were still at it. As the first officer arrived at the top of the steps, she saw Vega almost toe to toe with the Asari. Sighing she made her way around the arguing pair and offered the retrieved beer to Kaidan and Jacob. Not thinking it was Lawson’s style, she offered anyway. When the genetically enhanced woman shook her head, Reese took one for herself and set the rest down.

She leaned over to ask Kaidan what was going on now, but stopped as Liara declared, “I could float you off this balcony without breaking a sweat.”

“Oh, I know you _could_ , but do you have the kahunas to actually do it?” Vega taunted. “Mako I think does. But the rest of you? Anyone?”

Reese raised an eyebrow, not having realized until that moment she even intimidated the Lt.

“What a guy. Buckle up brother,” Jacob said with confidence.

Rather loudly, Alenko added, “ _Balls_!? You’ve got it Vega!”

Realizing Kaidan may have had more to drink than she had originally thought, she shook her head and put a hand on his arm. He laughed and threw back another beer as Shepard crossed his arms and asked, “Are we _really_ going to do this?”

“Of course,” Liara answered as she surrounded the Lt. in a biotic field and lifted him off the floor.

“We’re just demonstrating a little biotic supremacy,” Miranda commented with smug satisfaction.

“You okay James?” Shepard said in a bemused tone.

“Yeahhhh, this is trippy. I’m kinda buzzing all over,” the hovering Lt. replied.

“Exactly. Nice right?” Jacob asked. “I can feel that way on a whim.”

“Do you find it relaxing?” Liara asked calmly.

“Uh, kind of, among _other_ things,” he admitted looking down.

Miranda leaned in, observing, “Looks good on you.”

“You’re being so gently, Liara,” Kaidan said as he turned to the Asari. “Can I have a turn?”

“Careful, I need my full crew back when the nights over,” Shepard cautioned as Liara let him down slowly.

“So, I _don’t_ get a turn?” Alenko asked half serious, looking as if he were about to pout.

“No, Kaidan,” Shepard replied with a grin as he offered Liara a drink.

“Whoa, that was…different,” Vega commented as Reese tilted her head up to Kaidan’s ear.

“You don’t want to do that to me?” she asked softly, in a teasing tone.

The Major choked on the drink he had just tried to swallow, soliciting a giggle from the Ops Officer. “ _What_?”

“You heard me, Major,” she replied as he turned red.

“Wow, I didn’t know Grease could turn that color,” Vega said.

“Oh, he can turn a lot darker if you say the right thing,” Reese added much to Alenko’s continued embarrassment.

“ _Kori_ —" he hissed.

She smiled at him as Vega eyed them with amusement. “Why don’t you show them how physically fit _you_ are?”

He glanced from her to Vega and then back. “Will you stop teasing then?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“ _Fine_ ,” he conceded as he moved to the center of the group. “But I’ll get you for this.”

“You can try, Major,” she replied in a challenging voice.

He glared at her but said nothing as Vega said, “So you’re challenging me to a demonstration of physical conditioning, Major?”

“It looks like I don’t have a choice, Lt.,” Alenko replied.

“Jacob? You in?”

“Why not?”

“What’s the rules?”

“Pushups…Whoever does the most…” Reese said as the others watched the men take up their positions on the floor.

“Shepard?” Miranda asked when he didn’t join them.

“I don’t have anything to prove. Savior of the Citadel and all,” he said as he leaned against the wall by the alien archaeologist. “Right, Liara?”

Her eyes went wide as she turned a darker shade of blue. “I don’t think that’s an appropriate topic right now.”

Reese laughed as Kaidan eyed her while the three men started their pushup challenge.

Several minutes later she had finished off both her and Kaidan’s beer, as the other two continued to torment the three men, especially Vega. Reese simply smiled at the Major whenever he glanced her way. It was enough to make him either turn away quickly or almost blush.

“160,” Vega declared.

Liara responded by asking, “Why is Kaidan lapping you?”

“Hey, don’t act so surprised,” he said defensively.

Reese laughed as Miranda observed, “Jacob, is showing you up. How come?”

“What do you mean? This is my thing baby,” the ex-Cerberus agent said as he looked up at her.

Quite satisfied he had met the requirements set down by Reese, Kaidan got to his feet and said, “There’s got to be more fun ways to get sweaty.”

“Come on! Let’s dance!” Liara exclaimed as she drug Shepard to the middle of the balcony. The others quickly followed suit, showing off their own unique styles, even Kaidan joined in.

She stood off to the side for a few minutes watching in amusement while Liara declared, “This is fun!”

Kaidan agreed in his own special way when he said, “Ok, shake it…like you…break it! Wait? What?”

Reese couldn’t help but laugh at his awkward declaration of enthusiasm. He looked over at her sheepishly and took a step towards her. He continued his awkward dance steps adding a piercing look at her and a smirk. He knew his style of dancing or lack thereof and the attention he was showing her would be borderline embarrassing for her. The payback he had spoken of only minutes before. Suddenly he started pointing at her and then himself with a cheeky grin. She shook her head _no_.

He moved over to be right beside her as Shepard called, “Come on, LC. It’s a party! If Kaidan can make a fool of himself, so can you!”

“Thanks, Shep,” Alenko said as he continued to encroach on Reese’s personal space.

“Anytime, Kaidan,” the N7 said with a laugh.

“Come on, Reese,” the L2 said as he offered her his hand.

“I _don’t_ dance,” she protested.

“Well, according to everyone here, neither do I,” he said with a grin.

Slowly, unsure if it was a good idea, she gave him her hand. He quickly took her other one and they began to return to the awkward moves Kaidan had shown off earlier. After a few minutes she found herself relaxing and enjoying herself. “See, nothing to it,” he said softly.

“ _Literally_ ,” she quipped as he looked at her with appreciation. “What?”

“This is great,” he commented unsure what else to say.

“Yeah, it is, but I can think of other fun ways to get sweaty,” she teased, parroting back his words from earlier as she waited for the blush to overtake him.

She was surprised when it didn’t and instead, he said, “Don’t tempt me.”

*****

Hours later, after cooking lessons with EDI, drink making with Traynor, new security additions courtesy of Zaeed and Garrus, and numerous other things she never would have thought of, Reese was lounging on the sofa in the bar area watching something or another Tali had put on and insisted everyone should see. She thought it was _Fleet and Flotilla,_ but she wasn’t sure anymore. Sleep deprivation was starting to kick in as the party started to wind down. Most of the other had found a corner or something and were starting to quiet down.

Reese laid against the corner of the couch, her arm resting over her eyes as she heard a groan from near her feet. She peeked out from under her arm and saw Kaidan leaning over his knees, his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have drunk that drink Traynor made.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll never know what was in it,” she commented dryly.

“Really? Thanks. I didn’t know that,” he replied with a glare in her direction. He regretted the motion almost as soon as he did it.

“Migraine?” she asked as she sat up.

“No, not that…just a spinning room,” he commented with closed eyes.

He suddenly felt gentle hands pulling him down towards the seats of the couch. He didn’t protest until he realized the pillow, he was resting his head on wasn’t a pillow. It was Reese’s chest. He tried to get up but surprisingly strong arms around his neck and shoulders kept him in place. “Don’t move, Alenko.”

He ceased his motions and instead moved to lay on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed in contentment she ran her fingers absentmindedly through his hair. At that moment, he was not inclined to move. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home. Reese did that for him and he was only now able to admit that to himself. Maybe the party Joker had insisted on having had been good in more ways than one…

~~~~~

Reese woke sometime later in a dimly lit room—in a bed. Her first thoughts were _What the hell did I do now?_

She blinked back the sleep and looked around the room and realized she was in Shepard’s spare bedroom on the second level. _How the hell did I get up here?_

A groan from beside her gave her the unexpected answer. “It’s not time to get up. Lay back down. You’re warm.”

“Umm, Kaidan?”

“Nothing happened, Kori. Shepard said I should bring you up here before Jack and Vega decided to play pranks on us,” he said sleepily.

His arm moved to circle her waist protectively. She slowly became aware of the fact that she was bootless and under a blanket just like him. “You brought me up here? I thought you weren’t feeling well.”

“After I took a nap, it passed,” he replied as his thumb rubbed her hip innocently. She found it not unwelcomed but a little distracting. He must have realized that to because he stopped. “Kori?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t tell me that. All I did was put you in the bed, take your boots off, and tucked you in. And I guess I fell asleep too…”

She nodded as she felt him rise up on his elbow. The Ops Officer glanced up at his concerned brown eyes and smoothed his sleep tousled hair. Despite waking up in an unfamiliar set of circumstances, she found herself oddly at peace with it. Before he could ask anything else, she smiled up at him. His expression showed relief until she rolled closer to him.

Their eyes locked as some unanswered urge overcame her. She grazed her lips hesitantly over his as she felt his breath hitch. When he didn’t push her away, she increased the contact, moving a hand to the base of his head.

“Kaidan,” she breathed almost afraid to say anything.

His hand tightened around her waist as she pulled back just a bit, allowing both of them to catch their breaths. The L2 responded by rolling on top of her, pinning her to the mattress beneath him.

He looked down at her with smoldering brown eyes. “Tell me you want this… _Really_ want this, Kori. I can’t do this without knowing that this will mean more to you than a one nightstand. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“I want this…I want _you_ …for more than one night, Kaidan. You have to know that by now,” she admitted softly.

“Kori, I wanted this— _you_ —for so long,” the Specter said as he brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

“Maybe Shepard knew what he was doing when he agreed to Joker’s idea for a party after all,” Reese observed.

“I don’t want to admit that might even be a legitimate theory,” he said as he felt her fingers play with his short dark hair. “You know when you do that it takes a lot of self-control not to do something to you.”

“Maybe you should let go of all that control for now— “

“Kori, don’t— “

“You won’t hurt me, Kaidan. I trust you.”

He kissed her again as he felt her other hand work its way under his shirt. Her hand felt cool against his skin as he felt her wiggle under him a little. “Kori, stop that.”

“Why? I thought you liked it when I was mischievous…” she teased as he recalled the events from earlier that night. He would never had thought it would have led them here. “I just…want this to go right. I don’t want to mess this up…I’ve messed up other good things I had right in my hands—“ he tried to explain, to make her understand why he was so cautious.

Reese pulled him down for another kiss, this time harder and more fierce. “You can’t mess anything up if you don’t have it…”

He looked into her grey eyes and knew she was letting him know it was okay to let go…with her. She would be there to catch him if he fell too far. “Then I guess I’ll have to do something let others know you’re off the market.”

“Well, laying on me in front of the crew is a good start— “

“That _wasn’t_ my intention,” he commented.

“I know, but I think it unintentionally got the point across, Major,” she said with a grin.

Kaidan sighed. Sometimes he wished she wouldn’t tease him so much. "Kori, you know I’m here if you need me, for _anything_.”

A smile graced her lips as she replied, "I know."

He chuckled, brushing her bangs out of her grey eyes. "Good."

Reese leaned up to meet his lips reassuringly as her hands continued their exploration of his back. He answered her kisses with heated desire. A moan in the back of his throat made her pull away, causing her to laugh quietly. "Major Alenko...I do believe you are excited."

Kaidan growled as he moved to lay on her totally and started kissing her lips relentlessly. She gasped as his tongue darted across her flushed lips. His hands started following the lines of her slim figure.

"Mmm, Kaidan." She said breathlessly. His hands roamed down and squeezed her backside as she squeaked in surprise. Despite her shock at his suddenly bold actions she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How could I have let being with you almost slip through my fingers?" He grunted as his hands resumed their exploration. Reese giggled as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the base of his neck, hovering over where his implant was.

"We're here now, Kaidan." She assured, kissing his lips.

Kaidan sighed and buried his face in her neck. She sighed contently herself as she ran her fingers through his dark hair again. "You okay?"

He nodded against her neck. She felt his lips press against the skin before he pulled back. "I'm fine...”

"Really?" she asked as she bucked under him, pushing her leg against him.

Kaidan groaned as he rubbed his hands down her thighs. "Oh, you have no idea how _'fine'_ I am, but I think I might need to make sure..." He whispered huskily.

She felt butterflies in her stomach from his lustful look. She had seen that look on his face a few times since he had been discharged from the hospital but had always managed to chalk it up to something else--until now.

He smirked when he realized the effect he was having on her. As he bent down to meet his forehead with hers, he remarked hoarsely, "You are so beautiful."

She smiled. Her cheeks heating up as she realized he was making her blush, “I am?"

Kaidan smiled and leaned down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was gentle at first then it slowly became heated. Her fingers curling tightly through his hair. His tongue darted into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She playfully nipped at his lower lip, causing him to moan against her mouth.

Reese broke the kiss and looked into his whiskey-colored eyes. "You know what?"

Kaidan nuzzled her face with his neck, “What?"

She ran her fingertips across the back of his neck as she looked into his eyes. "You’re the best thing that ever happened to me since I joined the service."

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek," I feel the same way, Kori."

The Lt. Commander stroked his cheek, smiling into his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. You ground me..."

Kaidan planted his lips on hers again as she parted hers in response. He took full advantage over this, darting his tongue fully in her mouth. Reese felt herself go numb. Anything she had ever let herself dare to think of like before paled in comparison to the real thing.

Kaidan groaned as her tongue met his. He found her very arousing at the moment and started working on her pants, almost ripping them slightly from his haste.

Reese felt herself sigh in relief as he lifted her shirt over her head. She laid back on the mattress in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Kaidan growled as he hurriedly took off his shirt in response to her sigh. Revealing his well toned chest, she watched as he finally got his pants off after much struggling.

Kaidan leaned over her, his eyes roaming about her body. "Beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Her cheeks were red as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. Reese reached up and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, one that set his body on fire. Kaidan moaned as his tongue danced against hers. She smiled coyly as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her right breast. His hand cupped it, making her moan, throwing her head back. His lips covered hers in an instant. His tongue wanting to enter her mouth, seeking every inch.

_You make me feel.... Human._

His fingers started playing around her nipple, making it hardened in his grasp. Reese started to pant. His other hand roamed down her body and met her center.

Kaidan groaned at how wet she was. "God Kori."

She brought his head down to her lips, kissing him nonstop. His fingers dived right into her center. She moaned against his lips loudly. While his fingers were doing amazing things to her center his other hand had removed the right side of her bra and replaced it with his mouth. Taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Reese moaned his name and arched her back.

"Oh…my god." She moaned as his fingers started to pump her.

Kaidan removed her right breast from his mouth and moved down south. Her eyes widened as he removed her underwear and placed his mouth on her clit.

" _Ohhh_!" Reese moaned, jerking her hips.

His tongue darted in, swirling all around, completely taking her in.

"Kaidan." She whimpered. "Can't take anymore."

Kaidan rose back up, looking her over. She was completely aroused. He thought she never looked more beautiful. He smiled caressing her hair. "You still with me?"

Her grey eyes met his brown ones. She nodded, knowing she had lost her voice from the moaning and screaming.

_I love you. I always have._

His lips kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, her tongue darting into his mouth. “My turn."

She flipped him over on his back. She climbed on top of him. His eyes never left hers as she started to peck his chest. Kaidan ran his hand through her hair. She lowered her mouth to his nipple, flicking her tongue over it. Kaidan moaned as she lightly bit it.

Reese went down the length of his body, thrusting her body against his as she went down. Her hands found his boxers and drew them down. She took his length and licked the tip. This caused Kaidan to writhe under her, bucking his hips. She then took it in her mouth fully, sucking.

"God Kori." He moaned as his hips bucket again, his hands desperate to touch her.

She pulled him out and crawled back on him. She placed herself over him. "I want to ride you." She purred stroking his chest as she slid herself over the tip.

Kaidan groaned at how wet and tight she was. He raised his hips, making her grunt as she fell forward, falling on his chest. She started to move slowly. His hips met hers, thrusting up in her.

Reese moaned and closed her eyes, rolling her head back. Kaidan rose up halfway and cupped both her breasts. She shifted slowly and started to ride him hard. He moaned and grabbed the back of her head, bringing her down for a bruising kiss.

She rode him until she went limp against him. Kaidan kissed her forehead and rolled them over so he was back on top. He was still deep inside her.

She smiled up at him and kissed him deeply.

He shifted a bit and entered her again. She arched her back as he thrusted deep. She bucked her hips to keep up with him. The bed groaned with every thrust.

Kaidan's biotics started to shimmer the more he thrusted. His free hand roamed back down and slid to her clit, using his thumb to circle the sensitive bud. Reese moaned loudly and bucked her hips harder against his.

Kaidan gave a final thrust and grunt as they both reached their climax. He slumped against her. She ran her fingers against the base of his neck, moving her neck to kiss his forehead.

He groaned tiredly. "That…was _amazing_."

Reese chuckled, running her hands down his sweaty back, "Yeah it was."

Kaidan raised his head to look around. "I'm shocked no one came to check on us. We weren’t exactly quiet."

She smiled sweetly at him. He moved so he could sit up and brought her into his lap. His hands ran down her shoulder. "I love you so much, Kori," he whispered in her ear.

Reese felt her eyes tear up at the tenderness Kaidan showed her right then. She caressed his cheek. Her next confession was the easiest of her life to make. "I love you too Kaidan."

He kissed her shoulder softly. "You’re so amazing."

She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "So are you Major."

She felt him kiss her ear. "Amazing enough to…not be a one-time occurrence?" he whispered emotionally.

Reese turned slightly to look him in the eyes. His eyes shown love and loyalty with a bit of lust from earlier. She nodded silently a shy grin on her face.

Kaidan placed his hand on her chest, just over her heart. His eyes met hers, hope in his question. "So…you’re my girl then?"

She smiled and brought his hand up to her lips, lightly kissing it she placed it back over her heart.

"Always."


End file.
